Almost Truth or Dare
by dinosaurfreakable
Summary: ECLARE
1. Chapter 1

Clare Pov :)

"Clare wait up." Ali screamed 'running' after me. If that is even possible to do in heals. I slapped on a smile at the sight.

"Yes Ali" She puts up one finger while catching her breath.

"This.. is..why...I... hate...gym" she breaths heavily. I started to tap my foot just to annoy her. She crinkled her eyebrows together.

"Really Clare, whatever so anyways I am having a hard time with Drew cause all he wants to do is make out and my lips are starting to hurt so I was wondering if you Eli and some others would want to have a little party." She says in one breath.

"Ali I wouldn't have it any other way." She looks at me and screams. Oh dear god what have I gotten my self into?

Eli Pov

I spot my favorite girl over at a table out side. It takes me all my strength not to run over. I brush my self off and walk over.

"Hey babe." She lifts her head up and gives me a small but sweet kiss. She seemed distant.

"Eli I am so sorry." My heart dropped. Was she breaking up with me? Would she go back to KC? What if it was Fitz? Or Adam? My eyes got wide.

"I told Ali we would go to her party." Why do I make the worst out of every thing? I started to laugh. The bell rings and we walk hand and hand to 6th period.

Adam Pov

Ahh I have to go to some stupid party. I texted Fiona to see if she would tag along with her new boyfriend. Minutes later she texts me back.

Fer sure anything for the boy I love :)

-Fiona (future Torres) Coyne

I felt the heat rush up to my face. Drew comes in and laughs.

"Shut up, Andrew. Oh and Fiona is coming so don't be a dork. Or I will kick your ass got it." Drew wipes the smile off of his face and puts his hand up to his forehead like a soldier.

"Sir, Yes, Sir" This was going to be horrible. I thought Ali was gifted? I guess she is my one friend who should be blonde.

Ali Pov

Truth or Dare maybe. Wait haha I have a better idea...

**Ali's idea might cause some troubles :)**

**Ideas and reviews make me happy :)**

**But please be nice if you don't like it don't bother I LOVE YOU GUYS :)**


	2. Chapter 2

SCHOOL ALL WEEK:( I WILL UPDATE IF I CAN I NEVER HAVE HOMEWORK CAUSE I ONLY GET IT FROM MATH BUT I DO IT ATLUNCH CAUSE I DONT EAT LUNCH OR BREAKFEST SOO YA. AND I MIGHT NOT UPDATE ON THE 26TH CAUSE ITS MY BIRTHDAY :) AND I AM GETTING ACTING CLASSES FOR MY BIRTHDAY AND I CANT WAIT:)

Clare Pov

When I am waiting for Eli to pick me up for the party I just sit back. I close my eyes but hear a crashing sound coming from down stairs. I wasn't going to put up with the fighting any more. I ran down stairs. My mother was on the floor crying and my dad was breaking plates.

"I'm sick of this I don't care how you take care of it. Just get a divorce or something. I hate you guys for fighting all the time." I lift up my black shirt and wipe off my tears on the rim of it. Before I put my shirt back down a sharp pain went through my stomach. I look down at my feet to see a broken plate my dad through at me. I ran up stairs and got my stuff. I opened up my window and jumped out.

"Hey baby" said my favorite person ever.

"Lets hurry I want to get there early." I said happily to cover up my shame. The pain in my stomach went away and now it was a little warm but all better.

-When every one is at the party-

" OK every one write down two dares on your paper and when that is done you will pick and do the dare" Ali said overly excited.

" So its almost like truth or dare?" I announced

" Well if you want to put it that way then yes." Ali gave everyone a piece of paper and the room went quiet when they all wrote. We all put ours in a hat and Eli went first.

ELI POV

I put my hand in the hat and looked at the paper

"Steps

person of same sex.

Hey Adam I choose you.

OK next

take off your shirt [Adam is really a boy]

Make out with tongue" I said and looked at Adam who looked like he would throw up.

"Guys I have a girlfriend and so does-" I got cut off by Ali who told me I had to. I looked at Clare who was smiling. Wow what a nice girlfriend. I looked at Adam and leaned in a bit.

"How long do I have to?" I asked

" One minute and we will tell you when it is over now go." Screamed Clare. I just wanted to get this over with. I forced my lips on his and pushed my tongue through also. Once this was over with I will make Clare's lips chapped.

" OK I know you don't want this to end but time is up sorry." I pushed Adam away. And I think I through up a bit in my mouth. " OK Clare it is your turn."

CLARE POV

I stuck my hand in the hat.

"Hang out with out your shirt on." I thought for a second about the plate. Whatever I will just say I ran into something. I took off my shirt my covered my stomach with it. I looked up at Eli who ripped the cloth away from me.

" Oh my god Clare what happened?" I looked down to see dry and new blood on my stomach. Ali got up and ran. She came back with a first aid kit. Eli grabbed my hand when Ali treated my cut. She wiped off the blood and then. Put disinfectant on it causing me to grip Eli's hand tighter.

" Guys when I am ready to take about it I will so drop it." I look around and see everyone shaking there heads

"OK Fiona Torres why don't you go." Everyone laughs.

FIONA POV

I took a piece of paper and unfolded it.

" You have to make out with Andrews foot." I said disgusted. Adam was the only one who called him Andrew. I looked Adam and gave him puppy dog eyes. He gave me a kiss and sat back. I grunted and Drew put his foot on my lips. I pulled away after 10 seconds. I will never see football players feet ever the same.

ADAM POV

I got the all player card. That made everyone in the room do what I had to do.

"Play seven minutes in heaven." I smiled. Eli choose Clare and I choose Fi and Drew choose Ali. I love who ever wrote this.

CLARE POV

Ali gave us all different closets. I got the bathroom with Eli though. We had 1 hour instead though.

" I love you Clarey – Berry." I walked up to him and pulled off his shirt so I didn't have to be alone on this.

"You don't wast time do you?" He laughed I just told him to shut up and I smashed my lips into his. He put his hands on my sides running them up and down my curves. I licked his lower lip begging his mouth separated and our tongues danced.

ADAM POV

30 minutes down and all we did was make out. So we took a break just to talk.

"I cant believe we are all seniors." Fi said. We started to go out last year. And I was going to purpose to her when we were alone. What a better time then now? I hope she says yes.

"Fi, I love you with all my heart."

"I love you two Adam," She smiled and kissed me.

" We know we want to be together and nothing will part us so... Will yo...you...marry me?" I spat out and looked down. She didn't say any thing. I looked up to see if she was alive. She smiled and nodded her head yes and I slipped the ring on her finger. I was laughing tears of joy for the first time ever.

ALI POV

[You don't want to know]

-After one hour-

ELI POV

Me and Clare were having a kid. I couldn't believe she was pregnant. Everyone lives were going so fast. She was 16 weeks and sad that she was 'huge'. I loved her to death and I'm happy to get married to her but we will wait till after the baby to get married. She doesn't want to be fat in a dress.

REVIEW IT MAKES ME UPDATE FASTER

HATERS DONT READ OR REVIEW :)

I LOVE YOU ALL:)

LOVE, BRANDI ;)


End file.
